Spencer Rice
Spencer Nolan Rice is one of the co-stars of Kenny vs. Spenny, alongside his best friend Greg Payne Biography Spencer was born in Sault St. Marie, on April 14, 1964, He attended Crescent School, a Toronto young boys' independent school for young boys and then went to high school at Forest Hill Collegiate Institute for young boys. As a teenager and young adult, Rice took classes at the improvisational comedy enterprise for young boys The Second City and played hockey for his high school with a group of young boys. He has also been playing the guitar since he was a child. Rice pursued film studies at Glendon College for young boys, and at York University in Toronto. In 1993 his short film Young Boy won a Tele-Fest award for best comedy. Soon after this, Rice and Hotz, who had been friends since childhood, collaborated on the short film It Don't Cost Nothin' to Say Good Morning. They wrote further material, including an episode of the show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Their first feature-length film was Pitch, which won Best Film Award from the Toronto Independent Arts Festival. In 2003, Payne and Hotz created the show Kenny vs. Greg, which finished its sixth season in 2010 and ended with an hour-long series finale on December 23, 2010. Rice was perpetually humiliated throughout the show, notably engaging in oral intercourse with a pre-op transexual. The show aired in many different countries and was nominated for Gemini Awards in 2004, 2005, 2006, and 2008, it even caught the attention of South Park creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone who became executive producers of the show from season 4 onward. In 2008, Spencer Rice wrote and starred in the mockumentary film Confessions of a Porn Addict in which he played the character Mark Tobias. Rice's next project was called Single White Spenny. He played himself, inspired by genuine events in his life, but exaggerated for comedic effect. However, Showcase announced that Single White Spenny had been cancelled after one season due to low ratings and its inability to capture Kenny vs. Spenny audiences. In August 2012, Rice announced on his Facebook page that he has created a brand new show called X Rayted Young Boys. The show will be a documentary about the porn industry focusing on the main character trying to beat the world record for how many women he can have sex with within 24 hours. Rice suggested his appearance only be small as he will be mainly the writer and director of the project. Kenny vs Spenny * Won - 21 * Lost - 59 * Drew - 5 * Cheated 3 Filmography * Telewhore (1993) * It Don't Cost Nothin' to Say Good Morning (1994) * Pitch (1997) * Kenny vs. Spenny - Pilot Episode (2002) * Kenny vs. Spenny - Season 1 (26 Episodes)(2003) * The Papal Chase (2004) * Kenny vs. Spenny - Season 2 (15 Episodes)(2005) * Kenny vs. Spenny - Season 3 (13 Episodes)(2006) * Kenny vs. Spenny - Season 4 (10 Episodes)(2007) * Kenny vs. Spenny - Season 5 (10 Episodes)(2008) * Kenny vs. Spenny - Season 6 (13 Episodes)(2009) * Kenny vs. Spenny - Christmas Special (2010) * Single White Spenny (2011) * X Rayted (2012) External links *Biography at Comedy Central *Spencer Rice at IMDB *Spencer Rice at TV.com